Phantom Play
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Alex Claymore, is a shy, nervous basketball player... and one of the Generation of Miracles. She and her best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, both go to the same high school where they meet Kagami Taiga and the story progresses from there. Except, there's one little thing: everyone (besides Kuroko and the GoM) thinks she's a boy! Kagami/oc Kagami x oc Kagamixoc


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basketball does not belong to me. All copyright goes to the original creator and this story is purely fanfiction. **

**This is my first time writing a Kuroko no Basketball fanfiction. I'll attempt to keep the characters in character as much as possible, so please don't judge me too hard. Also forgive me if any information is inaccurate. I've only watched the anime and have not read the manga.**

**[x]**

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles." However there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown and lacking game records, there were two more members recognize by the five prodigies. The Phantom Duo._

**[x]**

"Wanna play rugby?"

"Ever tried shogi?"

Calls of events rang throughout the crowd as Tetsu and I maneuver our way though. Or more like I held on to his sleeve as he did all the maneuvering. I don't know why, but people literally looked right through us as if we weren't even there. Which, I guess, in their opinion we weren't. Though I have to admit it has its perks. No one bothers us with pointless hopes, of joining their club or handing us advertisement sheets which, we both know, will be thrown away soon after receivement. Who would have thought being almost borderline invisible has some positive points?

"Alex, you're gripping to hard."

I snap out of my thoughts, and looked at my teal-haired friend. "A-ah, s-orry Te-tsu. Y-you kn-now how cr-owds make me f-eel."

A sigh. "Yes, I know, but you're going to have to get over that anxiety."

I smiled. "B-but, unt-il then I h-have you."

Tetsu stared blankly, before returning the smile with his own soft one and returning to his book.

I once again got lost in my own thoughts until we ended up at the basketball club stand. We filled our respective forms and placed them to the side. The two working the booth, a male and female, ignored us and carried on with their conversation. Tetsu and I didn't mind and continued our walk to the school. I blinked at the figure a few feet ahead of us. He was huge, but not as tall as a certain someone I knew. Tetsu seemed to notice to as he cast a brief glance in the giant's direction. Noticing the familiar look in his eyes, I couldn't help, but think this would be an exciting year.

**[x]**

All the first year's, including Tetsu and I, stood together at the command of a second year. I looked briefly over at the giant's direction. If he was huge from a distance, he was gigantic up front! I was (sadly) shorter than Tetsu, which is a big achievement apparently, since Tetsu is already below average, making me _extremely _below regular height. Anyway, the guy also had spiky short red hair, with ruby colored eyes. His eyes were also slanted making it look like he was glaring at everything.

A girl with short brown hair with a clip, wearing a blue blouse with a green tie wrapped around her neck along with a pink whistle, and white skirt stepped forward. "I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aido Riko. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

The first years broke out into 'Ehs!'. "It's not him?!" Exclaimed one boy pointing to an elderly man sitting on a chair.

Riko just grinned and said, "That's our advisor, Takedo-sensei." The man smiled shakily. I was surprised he could do that.

"Seriously!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Riko took it all in stride and continued on talking, not caring about the first year's opinion with a female coach.

I smiled already liking our new coach. There were few females that associated with basketball, and the ones who did were always wearing mini skirts and cheering them on with pompoms. Not that there's anything wrong with that, its just sometimes it would be nice to have a more boy-ish female to participate.

"Now that you're acquainted with Takedo-sensei, you guys…" She turned around facing the wall, before swiftly swerving around, "Take off your shirts!"

Another exclaim of shock came from the boys as my eyes suddenly widened. There was no playful glint in her eyes or a smile saying, 'gotcha ya!'. She seriously wanted us to take off our shirts. A few asked questions to the demand which she ignored and just smirked. The boys soon complied as I firmly held onto the edge of my shirt. I directed my eyes downward, as a blush crept its way to my cheeks. Tetsu, who'd been standing quietly next to me, looked with understandment. He knew how I felt because of a few circumstances that I had. Aido went by instructing each male what to improve on just by looking at their bodies. Hyuuga, the captain, explained how she could tell, because her dad was a sport's trainer and picked up the ability everyday she went to work with him. I was impressed, as was Tetsu, at the information. That's some serious skill.

A cry of shock, grabbed my attention as I hesitantly lifted my gaze towards the brunnete. She starred in amazement at, the red-head giant beside me, eyes wide in amazement. I didn't dare look at the giant, in fear of my face reddening darker than his hair. The captain's call soon drove Aido out of her shock.

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one."

So Kagami is the giant's name… and he's not the last one!

"Really? Huh?" Riko muttered staring at her clipboard. "Is Kuroko-kun and Alex-kun here?"

You're probably wondering on the whole -kun part, right? Well, the thing is I signed up on purpose as a male. I'm not a crossdresser or anything like that, it would just be easier on the team and I if I were to be a male. I don't think they'll take to well with a girl on their team. You've already seen how they reacted with a female coach, but what about a female teammate? Tetsu and the rest of the Generation of Miracles know through some… embarrassing events. Plus my short hair and boy name help give the image I'm a guy to so I guess all is okay.

"Oh, those kids from Teiko…" Muttered Hyuuga looking around for us even though we were literally 5 feet away. Riko also joined in the search causing me to sweatdrop as we were actually right in front of her.

"Oh, well, I guess they didn't show up…" she said defeated, scratching her head. "All right, let's get started with practice!"

"Um, excuse me," said Tetsu standing now in front of her. "I'm Kuroko."

"A-and I'm A-Alex." I said shuffling forward, waving my hand.

Riko let out a screech of shock. "What? How long have you've guys been there?!" exclaimed Hyuuga.

"We've been here the whole time." Replied Tetsu. I nodded in agreement.

Riko looked awed struck staring at us, probably trying to figure out how we got there. I chuckled nervously, and looked towards the floor again.

"What? These guys are part of the Generation of Miracles?" Asked a 2nd year in a yellow shirt (I think his name was Koganei). "They couldn't have been regulars." Ouch. That hurt.

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun, Alex-kun?" Agreed Hyuuga. They're insulting us right in front of our eyes.

Tetsu shook his head. "I played in games." The three senpias turn to me for confirmination. I nodded.

"A-As d-did I."

"Right." Laughed Hyuuga, than a baffle look took over. "What?"

"Eh?" The cat lipped boy looked just as confused. Before both of them broke out into cries of confusion. I winced at the sound, as Tetsu had his usual poker face on.

"T-Take off your shirts!" Riko exclaimed. Kuroko, just nodded and took the article of clothing off. The coach turn to me expectantly and waited for me to do the same. I once again kept my gaze glued to the floor. There was no way I was taking my shirt off!

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off?" The brunnette asked with an impatient tone, obviously getting annoyed that I had not follow her command.

"W-Well, y-y-y-ou s-ee, um-"

"Alex-kun is shy and not good with dealing people, let alone stripping in front of them." Tetsu said coming to my defense. I will be forever grateful, I thought sending Tetsu a 'thank you' glance.

Riko sighed. "I'll let you go this time, but I will check eventually, alright?" I nodded quickly with a, "Yes, m'am."

She seemed to approve of the answer and move on to Tetsu to analyze him. I let out a sigh of relief waiting for the day to be done.

**[x]**

**I'll be ending here for now! I'll hopefully try to wrap up the first episode in the next chapter! I hope you liked it and if you did please comment and review! Until, next time, bye!**


End file.
